Tyler Gets a Girlfriend
by Patchlamb
Summary: When Tyler, a young hip college freshman, meets a strange girl in anime club, will he find love, or will things go south?
1. It Begins

It was a bright and awesome day. Tyler, the new student at Houston Pee University, had just joined the anime club. He was nervous. The young hipster was wearing three layers of thin button-up shirts, each with a progressive number of cats on them. He had black skinny skinny jeans on, because he wouldn't be caught dead in actual pants. Skinny jeans were all he would wear. Tyler wiggled his bottom in the doorway, trying to get the uncomfortable thong out of his buttocks. It was the only underwear he had that had been clean. The fedora on his head was set high, so that he could tip it at the appropriate time. "Well," he said "I should probably go in and stop standing in the doorway."

"No shit." said Josh, a boy standing behind the hipster who is named Tyler. "Get out of the way you brony."

So Tyler got out of the way.

Inside the anime, club... there were many otakus talking to each other about their favorite animes. Tyler was among his people and grinned with delight. But, since he knew nobody, Tyler stood awkwardly as All About that Bass played in the background very muffled like. He began to dance a little because he was all about that bass. And then he saw her. He swatted away the hearts, and a fly, around his head. "Go away!" he said.

The girl, with long blonde curls and a big pink bow, who reminded Josh of Paula from EarthBound, looked at the very handsome Tyler. "What?" she asked in a high pitched squeaky voice.

Tyler's eyes got REALLY big. He shook his head, almost loosing his fedora, and said "No! Not you! I was talking to the hearts, sorry m'lady. I didn't mean to offend you." He straightened the fedora that covered his short black hair.

She blushed and grinned and fluffed her pink poofy dress. "I'm Nui! I'm from Japan."

Tyler said "Wow! Do you like pocky?"

She would have answered, but she was getting distracted and a little aroused. Her eye that was not covered by her kanji eye patch was watching someone. He was a very tall man with short curly brown hair and wearing a t-shirt with Giygas on it. He was cool.

"That man over there sure is cool!" said the Japanese Nui.

Tyler frowned. He was upset she was not paying attention to him. He glared at the not handsome man named Josh, crossing his arms. Josh was not that handsome anyways. "Jerk." said Tyler.

Josh heard him from the other end of the twenty foot long room, and looked at him. Josh came over and said "Suck my dick."

Nui frowned. She was upset. "That's a mean word." she said.

"Dicks." said Josh, pulling a Mr. Saturn figure out of his ass.

The pretty girl made a face as Josh handed her the figure, and she threw it at his head and he fell over.

"Nice!" said Tyler.

Nui smiled back at Tyler, guilty that she had ever called the tall man cool. She grinned at the hipster boy in skinny jeans and said "Wanna see my swords?" It was a well known fact all Japanese people owned swords.

Tyler nodded and jumped up and down because he was so happy. "I would love to!"

"Let's go to my dorm!"

So that was the day Tyler, a poor college freshman, met the love of his life in anime club.


	2. Magic!

Tyler was very good looking. He had a face like a man from the 1920's who smokes a pipe beside a fireplace, only he did not have a sweet mustache. He was kinda scrawny and walked like he had a stick up his butt, but he thought he was pretty cool. So he tried to look good as he walked beside the Japanese girl named Nui to her dorm.

They walked side by side down the sidewalk, Nui's pretty pink dress flowing in the cool night wind. Tyler saw up her dress, and saw the lacy pink panties under it. He was a little aroused. He hoped they would see her swords soon because swords are wicked awesome, just like him and also Japan.

Every time he took a step his bright blue thong went more up his smooth cheeks. His light up cowboy boots helped light the way to her dorm, which was really far out. Tyler was tired of walking and his butt was sore from the butt floss. He whispered "My butt hurts."

Nui laughed and smiled at him. "I can help you fix that!" said the high pitched voice girl in a high pitched voice.

Tyler was even more aroused now! His hard butt cheeks tightened in delight.

When they got to her dorm Nui did a back flip and then opened the door.

As the grinning girl unlocked her dorm and the two stepped inside, the lights now on, she looked Tyler straight in the eyes. They held a seriousness that the young man had never seen in anyone's face before. Never in his eighteen years had he come face to face with such a passionate, stone set gaze. It was like some deep darkness dwelled inside her soul, and she was reaching inside, ready to yank it out and present it to him naked.

"I have a confession to make." he heard her say as she closed the door, never looking away from Tyler's dark eyes. "I... I'm an anime."

Tyler blinked, then rubbed his eyes and looked her up and down. "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Yes. It's true. I am from an anime. You see, thousands of years ago a magical stone fell to the Earth and shattered into a million pieces. The center of the stone fell somewhere in what is now the United States of America. The magic of the stone somehow tore me out of the anime I was in, and I have been living among you people for so, so very long. Yes, Tyler, it is you who I believe can send me back home. In your heart is the center of the magic stone that can send me back."

It took Tyler a while to understand this. But about ten seconds later her recovered, closing his mouth and suddenly realizing why it was Nui had such unrealistically beautiful hair. "Wow." He sat down on her bed. "How long have you been here?"

She looked him dead in the eyes. "About a month."

Tyler rested his head upon his hands, taking off his fedora. "My God." said the hip hipster.

Nui then pulled out a sword from the closet and presented it to him. "Now that that is out of the way, this is my katana!" she said high pitchedly, also pulling out a headband and putting it on her head because that is what headbands do.

Tyler looked up and took off one of his shirts that had a very intense pattern of cats on it. "SUGOI!" he hollered.

Nui nodded and did a few really cool fighting moves but her suite mates next door knocked on the bathroom door between them to tell her to shut up because they were doing the number two.

"Sorry!" called Nui as the toilet flushed and the suite mate cursed at her behind the door.

Tyler shook his head. "It is okay. They just don't understand you."

The anime girl looked down into the floor, her big eyes sparkling with the intensity of a thousand suns. "I know." she paused. "Tyler. I have a request of you."

Tyler looked up from his wicked cowboy boots to look her in the eyes. "What is it Nui?"

The blonde put her sword away and headband away then stood infront of Tyler. She bowed at the waist and said "Please let me go back home!"

Tyler blinked.

Nui contuined to bow. "Let me join with you body and soul, and the magic in your heart shall send be back into the world of Kill la Kill! Where I shall once more be the psychopath that I was in the far off past of one month ago!"

Tyler's mouth gaped because he was in surprise. He did not believe what he was hearing. "Nui," said he "I will do this honor. But how will we be joined? Some magic shit?" he asked.

Nui straightened up and looked very zealous. She giggled and blushed and had a funny look in her eye. "Oh," she squeaked like a cute little mouse, "remember when you said your butt hurt?"

Tyler nodded vigorously, on the edge of the bed.

The anime girl squished her boobies together. "And I said I can fix that?"

Tyler nodded even more vigorously.

"Well, for us to be joined in body and soul, you'll need to take off your pants and bend over."

Tyler's mouth fell open, and his butt cheeks clenched. Because that did not sound like it would make his ass feel any better. If anything it would probably hurt worse. He closed his eyes and weighed his options. When he opened them Nui was still smiling really happily.

"Will you help me?" asked the anime Nui.

Tyler looked her dead in the eye. "Yes." he said. "I will help you."


	3. I Will Always Love You

A long time ago a magical stone fell from the Heavens to the Earth. It was sweltering with all manner of magical energies. No one knows where this stone came from. It just rocketed down into the little planet's atmosphere some time ago, heating up as it descended to the ground. When it smashed into the world it burst into several shards, each an uneven and jagged stone that scattered the Earth. Some shards ended up in Asia, some in Europe, and some stayed in the United States where the jewel had bust. The energies from the stone caused different effects wherever they hit. Nui, an anime girl, was sucked out into the world via this magic. And the center of the stone- the heart- had settled into the beating chambers of none other than Tyler.

Tyler was the only one who could save Nui. He was the boy who would bring Kill la Kill back to the awesome state it had been in before. Without Nui, where would the show be? And now Nui stood in front of him, asking him to bend over. The magic in his heart would save her and send her back home.

So the pants were off. Tyler's thong was stuck deep up his butt crack, showing off his luscious cheeks to the girl Nui as he bent over her bedside.

Nui brushed away the blonde from her face and bounced on her toes. "Oh thank you! Thank you for doing this to save me! I don't know what I would do without you and your magic."

"Please," said Tyler cool like "anything for a lady like yourself." he winked.

Nui giggled like a school girl and began to take off her dress. Tyler removed his shirt, too.

Nui was in her lacy pink panties and had no bra so her sweet anime titties shone in the cold light of her brick dorm room. She put her hands on her hips as her thick bulge throbbed in her cute panties.

Tyler, still bent over, was looking over his shoulder at her. "Nice!" he chimed, taking a picture with his really smart phone and making it his background.

The blond thought that was cute so she giggled again and began to slide her panties off slowly.

"Oh," said a nervous Tyler, watching in interest.

Her big pink hotdog was erect and proud. She grinned at her own length and strutted closer.

Tyler, who had never done this before, was almost shaking with anxiety. She was so gigantic, he wouldn't imagine it feeling very good. But he had to do this. He had to do it for his now favorite anime character, Nui. Yes, he would make her proud.

Nui removed his thong and looked at his booty. She groped the firm cheeks and hummed. "Yes, your ass will do fine." she commented sweetly.

Then Tyler jumped, almost falling off the bed, because she stuck a finger up his bum. "Hey!" he squealed. "Why'd you stick your finger in there?"

She shook her head. "I have to get your little hole all prepped for my girth!"

The hipster nodded thoughtfully as she fingered his hot ass. She scissored with two fingers and Tyler grunted with displeasure until she hit his sweet spot and he mewled like a kitten.

"Yes," purred Nui. "Perfect." she played with him a bit before taking her now nasty fingers out. "You are ready."

Poor Tyler pouted because now he kinda wanted her fingers in there.

"Don't worry," reassured a grinning Nui. "You'll feel nice again soon! Better find something to bite because I'm going in dry, bae."

Tyler's eyes got SUPER wide and he bit down on her blankets. He felt the head of her dripping cock against his hole and prepared himself. She thrusted inside quickly and Tyler groaned with the pain. "AHHH OW!" he said quietly.

He heard laughter from a pleased Nui as she pounded his tight ass. She slapped quickly against his lumps and moaned softly. Tyler was getting hard and was dripping pre-cum as her prick pressed past his prostate over and over and over and over and over.

"Ooooooooooo, NUI!" Tyler screamed in ecstatic ecstasy. He kept moaning for a long time, arching his back as wet slapping sounds echoed in the cold dorm room. Nui leaned over his back like a dog humping another dog and began to jerk off Tyler's dong, which was considerably smaller than Nui's. "OHHHH."

"AH, YES!" hissed Nui who was pleased with Tyler's tightness. She filled his ass to the hilt of her dick over and over again as she rubbed him off and he moaned. Nui could feel their souls becoming one.

The overwhelming feeling of the magic merging into her body made her shake. It clung to her skin and soaked into her pours. The pleasure made her dizzy, but she continued on.

"I-I'm gonna cum." she said very low like into his ear. With a few more hard thrusts she finally exploded. Pressed all the way into his anus her thick cock let out long, goopy streams of hot cum inside his hole. There was so much jizz that some leaked out, which she swabbed with her finger and licked off. It tasted like strawberries and sunshine.

The two panted wildly as Nui finished off and slowly removed her limp hotdog from his aching ass. She stopped jerking him and instead forced him to turn around and sit his pretty little cheeks on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked a frightful Tyler as cum dripped out his butt.

"It's not complete until you cum, too." said the wise Nui.

"Oh."

Nui got on her knees and popped his hard member into her hot wet mouth and began to suck him off vigorously. She had no gag reflex and went at him like a wild animal. Her golden locks bounced as she licked and covered his dick with saliva.

"OHHH" yelled Tyler quietly. The suite mates knocked on the bathroom door but they ignored it, because fuck suite mates.

Tyler quickly came into her mouth and down her throat. Nui stared up at him cutely as she took her mouth off and swallowed with a smile. Yes, the magical energy was mingling beautifully between them now. They were one.

"Tyler," she said, still on her knees. "thank you so much. We're apart of each other now."

Tyler placed his hands on her cheeks and stared into her sparkling, kawaii eyes. He frowned deeply, almost on the verge of crying. He was so satisfied, yet tears threatened to rain down. "Do you really have to go?"

Nui smiled sweetly and kissed him, the taste of his cum on her tongue. "Yes, I have to return. It's where I belong. I can't stay here any longer. I feel your magic beginning to work."

A single tear slid down Tyler's face. "But.. but.."

She placed a finger over his mouth. "Shh. Not another word. If you wish to see me again, watch the next KLK episode. Do it for me. Okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Just. Lay with me for a little while?"

The anime girl nodded and they got into her bed. He spooned her magnificently, until her body began to fade into the night. Finally she had disappeared, and Tyler hugged his fedora and cried naked until morning came.


	4. Epilogue

It had been a week since the amazing anime girl Nui left Tyler's life. Nui had been the love of his life, and Tyler would never love anyone ever again.

He stood inside the big room that was used for anime club, the otaku's chattering loudly all around him. His eyes watered and he wiped at them, not wanting anyone to see. He felt so alone now. His fedora sat low on his head so his eyes were shadowed.

Suddenly the anime club leader, Korra, stood up at the front of the room. Her greasy face sparkled in the hard orangeish light of the room. She wore a Fullmetal Alchemist T-shirt with mustard stains, and stripped black and white leggings. "Okay! Guys!" she called. "We're about to put on the anime! Quiet down, guys."

The otaku's began to settle down into the chairs that littered the room, many also sitting into the floor because there were so many people. Anime club was the most popular club at Houston Pee.

Tyler sat near the back, lamenting to himself. So very alone.

"Mm. This reminds me of the anime I finished last night-" Korra began.

"Please, Korra-san, let's just get the show started, nyan." chimed a blonde girl wearing cat ears.

"Of course!" agreed Korra, who set up the stream. The smart board displayed the anime, surround sound giving everything a cool effect.

Tyler looked up as the music began to play. He recognized that song. Yes, this was Kill la Kill! His eyes brightened a little as the show got started.

There she was. The blonde with the eye patch, always smiling and going on about morbid things. She was so hot. Tyler felt a smile over come his face, remembering the passionate night of love making. He missed his Nui. But she had her own life to live. Seeing her on camera made him remember this. Who was he to be so selfish, crying because she was happy?

He watched her battle on screen. Soon the episode was over and he sighed pleasantly, feeling relief. He looked around at all the anime lovers around him. He didn't really connect with anyone here. The club leader began to open the next episode, but Tyler decided this wasn't where he wanted to be. He smiled and walked to the exit, nobody taking notice of him.

He knew there was a world out there that Nui would want him to live in. Tyler smiled wistfully as the theme came on again. "See you space cowboy." Then he left, promptly dropping out of college to become a self taught manga artist. Tyler lived happily ever after.


End file.
